


More Than Enough

by MackWasTaken



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta read we die like men, Steven Universe Gets Therapy, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, first story!, tagging is a lot harder than I thought it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackWasTaken/pseuds/MackWasTaken
Summary: The road to recovery isn't a linear path. Good thing Steven has his family to help him.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 113





	More Than Enough

Things were very different after Steven’s breakdown. Very different yet also very similar. Steven was more withdrawn and he always seemed exhausted, but everyone was horrified to learn that that wasn’t so different from before. They never noticed the day he stopped singing, the day he stopped playing music, the day his smiles became fake. They never noticed how much he was hurting. They only saw Steven’s walls when they crumbled down in front of them.  
And as they all smiled down at the crying boy hugging his pet Lion, they vowed they would never let him suffer alone again. 

He has his good days and his bad days. Thankfully, his good days are becoming more and more common. In those days he eats breakfast with them. He cooks with Pearl. He plays games with Amethyst. He dances with Garnet. In those days he goes to his therapist and comes back tired, but lighter. In those days he visits Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis. In those days he watches movies with Connie and listens to music with his dad. In those days it’s easy to pretend that nothing had happened, save how smaller Steven’s smiles are and how exhausted he holds himself. 

Those days are the good days.

Steven’s typical days are not so bright. He sometimes sleeps in till dinner time. He sometimes snaps at someone only to be overcome by guilt some time later. He goes to his therapist and comes back with tears running down his face. He won't cook with Pearl, but he will watch her run around the kitchen. He won’t play games with Amethyst, but he will laugh at her jokes. He won’t dance with Garnet, but he will listen to her stories. He will video call Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis. He will lightly strum his ukulele as Connie tells him about her day. It isn’t a good day but he smiles and hums and that is enough. 

Then he has his bad days.

Steven has days where he can’t bring himself to get out of bed. He just stares at the wall as the sun slowly creeps through the sky. His eyes are blank and he doesn’t respond to anyone. It is like he is looking at something that no one else can see. He stares past his wall, past the beach, and past the stars and loses his way back. These were the days they hated most.

During these days Bismuth would sit on the floor by Steven’s bed. She will play card games that he taught her and tell him about whatever new project she is working on. She will talk about some funny incident that happened at Little Homeworld or complain about a piece of armor she is working on that just wont turn out right. When she runs out of games to play she starts to sort the cards by number, and then by color, and then by odds and evens. Steven never helps her, but eventually he smiles.

And that is enough.

During these days Peridot would sit next to Steven on the bed. She would animatedly tell him about some new show she and Lapis are watching. She would rant about her fan theories and ships until eventually she would drag the old television into his room and start watching it. Steven never responds, but eventually he peaks out of the covers and watches the show with her.

And that is enough.

During these days Lapis will sit at the foot of Steven’s bed and draw. She brings a cup of hot chocolate that Pearl taught her how to make, places it at his bedside table, then begins to doodle. She never talks, instead letting letting the room be filled with comfortable silence. She always brings in extra pencils and paper for him to draw in if he wants to. Steven never draws with her, but eventually he drinks the warm beverage.

And that is enough.

During these days Greg will sit next to Steven and play his guitar. Sometimes he will sing or hum whatever song is stuck in his head. Other days he will talk about what everyone is up to. He will talk about how Sadie and Shep are doing, Lars and his bakery, or whatever crazy trouble Onion got himself into. All the while softly strumming his guitar. He will always bring Steven’s ukulele. Steven never plays along, but eventually he will begin to softly hum along.

And that is enough.

During these days Amethyst will sit by Steven’s window and talk. She will ramble about some whatever crazy thing recently happened. She will rant about some infuriating level she is stuck on in a video game. She will laugh about some silly thing Lion did or some funny thing Pearl said. She will then grab the little handheld video game on Steven’s desk, sit next to Steven, and start to play. She always makes sure to pick a game that is two player. Steven never plays with her, but eventually he does start telling her tips on how to beat the level.

And that is enough.

During these days Pearl will sit on the floor next to Steven’s bed. She will always bring breakfast, which she will place on his desk. Then she will sit down and start to do a puzzle. She will softly exclaim to herself whenever she finds a piece she was looking for and patiently ask Steven how he is feeling. She is never swayed when he doesn’t respond. When she runs out of things to say she will begin to hum, which slowly turns into singing. The room is filled with quiet singing as Pearl solves puzzle after puzzle. Steven never joins her, but eventually he will start to point out where certain pieces go.

And that is enough.

During these days Garnet will bring in the fluffiest blanket she can find and will lay down in the bed with Steven. She will wrap the two of them up and holds Steven close to her as she starts telling him stories. She will tell him stories about Pearl and Amethyst before he was born. She will tell him stories of Ruby and Sapphire. She will even tell him stories of strange alternate timelines, like ones where the diamonds were only an inch tall or humans lived on mars. When she runs out of stories to tell, she would make up her own. Her made up stories always starred Steven and the crystal gems and they always had a happy ending. Steven never gets out of bed, but eventually he does hug her back.

And that is enough.

During these days Connie will crawl into bed with him. She will press her forehead against his and speak in hushed tones. She will tell him how much she and everyone else loves him. She will hold him close to her as he starts to cry. She will rub his back and wipe away her own tears as she comforts him. When they separate, their eyes will shine with all the love and care they have for each other. Eventually Steven will gently kiss her forehead and get out of bed.

And that is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First story! Pretty short but I had this idea stuck in my head for a while. I just want my boy to get better ;(
> 
> All reviews and criticisms are welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
